Functional testing of integrated circuit memory devices prior to shipping to an end user typically requires a comparison of data written to a memory device with data read from the memory device during test mode operation. Unfortunately, as integrated circuit memory devices become more highly integrated with larger numbers of memory arrays (i.e., memory blocks) therein, operations to efficiently test multiple memory devices simultaneously after packaging may become more difficult since the number of test pins connected to each memory device in a testing apparatus typically increases as the number of memory cell arrays within a memory device increases.
Thus, notwithstanding attempts to efficiently test integrated circuit memory devices using test apparatus, there continues to be need for more highly integrated memory devices which can be efficiently tested using conventional testing apparatus and fewer numbers of test pins.